


You get me so high.

by Vik182



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vik182/pseuds/Vik182
Summary: AU BESTFRIENDSUsed to stick together,You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Fiona Gallagher/Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Lip Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Ian and Mickey have the same age and Ian and Lip are 6 years apart.  
> Ian and Mickey are six.
> 
> Thanks to Nina and Sof for the help, love u ♥

Ian was very excited to begin his first year of elementary school, he was sure that he would made lots of friends and he would finally able to bring home some of them like his siblings Lip and Fiona,, used to, even though he never understood why they closed their bedrooms’ door and made strange noises every time they came home to play. They were probably having a lot of fun, who knows. 

Ian had always been a very sweet and kind child to everyone and the freckles on his cheeks and his red hair always brought a big smile to everyone , but in his neighborhood, the Southside of Chicago, he had yet to find a friend to whom he would talk about Marvel movies or play video games with, so he was determined to meet new people and who knows, maybe find a best friend. Ian smiled at this thoughts.

Ian woke up very early to be able to get ready without any hurry. He wore an old pair of jeans that used to belong to Lip and a green shirt that he had bought to make a good impression that day. He combed his hair, put his shoes on and took his backpack, he waited Fiona for a couple minutes and finally he left home with his big sister and a giant smile on his face. He couldn’t wait to enter his new school!

Fiona walked Ian to school and she stopped before the Chicago Elementary School , he was strangely in time for his first day.  
The school wasn't special but it was the closest one to the Gallagher's house, plus six years before Lip went to school there too, and he had never complained about it so it was okay. Before letting him go inside, Fiona warned him. “Please, be a good boy with the teachers and have fun!”, then she pulled the redhead for a quick but tight hug.  
“Okay Fi, but now I have to go, I don’t wanna be late”. Ian pulled back from the hug, fixed his hair and waved Fiona goodbye while walking towards the entrance. Fiona smiled back mouthing him a silent good luck.

Ian looked for a place to sit, deciding to settle in the first row, ready to listen to the lesson.  
While he put his notebook and pencil on the desk he saw the other children enter and sit in other places.  
The bell rang and Ian noticed that all the seats were occupied except the one next to his, he was sad about this but he was soon distracted by the teacher coming into the class.   
“Good morning everyone, I’m Mrs Evans. Let’s start the day by introducing ourselves: when I call your name you’ll stand up and tell me something about yourselves. The first one is...Adam Allen!”  
“Here! My name’s Adam, I’m 6 years old and I like playing soccer” Adam said after he got up.  
Ian was a pretty anxious kid so while he he waited for his turn to speak, he repeated to himself what he wanted so he wouldn’t make a bad impression.  
"Ian Gallagher!”  
He heard the teacher calling his name so he stood up, he began to shake lightly and he suddenly realised that he had forgotten what he should say so he tried to improvise.  
"Hi, I'm I-Ian, I'm s-six years old and I really like vid-videoga" before he could finish his little speech he heard some moans from the back of the class and then a boy’s voice  
"come on, what does it take to finish a fucking sentence Gallagher!”  
Ian turned around to see interrupted him and noticed a kid with an annoyed look, black shiny hair and blue eyes that Ian thought were really good.  
While the other boy stared at Ian the teacher shouted: “Sorry,Who are you?".  
The child , shameless, stood up making a lot of noise with his chair and annoyed, said:  
”Mickey Milkovich."  
"Okay, Milkovich, you’ve just got yourself sent to the Principal!" the teacher pointed the door with her index.  
Ian, meanwhile, was still staring the child, Mickey, and noticed him snorting in response as he stood up to get out of class.  
Ian smiled at that, considering himself lucky because the teacher had defended him.  
“Okay, let’s go on with the introductions. Roger Spikey!”

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —— — — — — — — — — —— — — — — 

The class ended and after P.E., art and math classes Ian headed home, knowing that Fiona was at work and therefore had to walk alone.  
"Gallagher!" He heard someone shouting his name and turned around, noting with surprise that it was the black-haired boy who had silenced him in class in first period, Ian did not stop and kept walking and suddenly, finding the boy in front of him, was forced to stop.  
"W-what do you want?" Said Ian annoyed, he didn't understand why that Mickey called him, especially after he'd been so nasty to him in class, Ian thought the black-haired kid wanted to annoy him, so he tried to step up but Mickey didn't move.  
"I see you're going my way and I thought I'd walk you home," the boy said smiling.  
"W-why do you want to walk me home ? And then t-t-it wasn't nice the t-your behavior before i-in class," said Ian trying not to stutter but failing, every time he sensed a dangerous situation he got tired, so he tried to walk despite Mickey in front of him who started to move.  
"nothing personal, it's just that I was bored to death and you seemed to be an easy target, I'm sorry" Mickey shrugged his shoulders, he wasn't used to apologize but that kid hadn't done anything wrong so he thought he wasn't a total asshole in red.  
Ian relaxed after his apology and realized that Mickey didn't want to hurt him, so he started talking normally.  
"All right, but don't do it again, it was embarrassing," Ian said with a serious look.  
Mickey nodded and moved to walk side to side the red.  
"Okay, but this means that you won't make me bored me in class anymore," Mickey said smiling.  
Ian was confused, how could he not bore him in class if they didn't even know each other?  
“Sorry, but how am I supposed to do that?"  
Mickey began walking towards a building that was probably his home and smiled at Ian.  
“We’ll see, Gallagher, we’ll see.” Ian went home a little confused but with with a big smile on his face.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —— — — — — — — — — —— — — — —

The next morning Ian arrived in class, and was surprised to see Mickey standing at the desk next to his, Ian gave him a confused look.  
"What are you doing sitting here?"  
"I thought it would be complicated for you to entertain me from 3 separate rows," the red boy smiled and, when the bell rang, he sat next to his new classmate.  
The lessons finished quickly, especially the art one, during which Mickey was drawing Ian:  
"do you realize you've made the freckles bigger than my eyes?" Ian said, looking at Mickey's drawing disgusted.  
"Well, Gallagher, I'm just doing a realistic drawing, it's not my fault you've all these freckles," he said laughing at Ian who answered by punched him on the shoulder.  
But Mickey had noticed that he was smiling lightly so he focused on his sketch again.  
At the end of class Mickey and Ian came home together like the day before and talked about a new video game that was coming out, Ian stopped outside Mickey's house but he kept walking.  
“Come on, Gallagher!” Ian was confused.  
“But- Mickey this is your home.”  
“I’m gonna walk you home for real today Gallagher.”  
Ian smiled and ran towards Mickey.  
That day Ian came home smiling for the second time.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are seven.

It was Friday morning, and a year had passed since Ian and Mickey had become friends and classmates. Mickey was more than happy about it, and wasn't bored in class anymore, although, Ian most of the time was interested in listening to the lesson unlike him.  
But even just looking at Ian was enough for him, he loved the way the redhead always tried to be the first one to answer in Italian and math lessons, how he was so fast compared to the others to run in gym class and how he was also decently good at singing in music class.

While Mickey was looking at the board with disinterest he was brought back to reality by Ian's voice.  
"Hey, are you okay? You look distracted today."  
"Yes, I just didn't get much sleep last night, my father came home late and he made so much noise that he woke us all up," replied the blue-eyed boy, telling the story with a bothered look.  
Mickey didn’t have a good relationship with his father, he was an alcoholic and a criminal, sure Mickey also had to do some "jobs" for him sometimes, like stealing from stores because his father didn't give him enough money to do the grocery shopping or threatening someone saying to call his cousins if someone bothered him in the streets , but Mickey didn't want to become like his dad.  
The worst moments were when his dad would come home after getting drunk at the club next door, the Alibi. Mickey told Ian often what was going on, from offending him by telling him he was a useless son or threatening to beat him up if he didn't find something good in the fridge the next day.  
"Ah, I'm sorry," said Ian pouting.  
"don't worry, I'm used to it" Mickey shrugged.  
Ian always felt bad when Mickey told him what his father did to him, he felt helpless, he couldn't help Mickey with his father, but he could do one thing for him,  
"you'r not supposed to be, you should sleep like everybody else, so you're crashing at my place tonight, I've already decided" that wasn't a question, it was a statement and Mickey knew it.  
Mickey was happy he met Ian, he was the only person the black-haired boy could trust, and he never trusted anyone, but with Ian was different, he was able to destroy all his barriers, so even if Mickey tried, in the end he always had to be honest with Ian.  
"Fine, but I won't share a bed with you Gallagher, you'll sleep on the floor," Mickey smiled.  
"I've got a sleeping bag, don't worry," Ian replied with a smile from his friend.

———————————————————————————————————————-

It was Friday night and Mickey had arrived at Ian's house on time, he couldn't wait to spend the evening with his friend and his smile showed it, his father was home and didn't want to spend another minute with him in that house.  
He knocked on the Gallagher's door and to his surprise it wasn't Ian who opened the door,  
"Hello! You must be Mickey, Ian has told me a lot about you these days," said Ian's sister with brown hair,  
"uh yeah, hi" Mickey, despite having been to Ian's house many times, hardly ever caught his brothers, only the younger brothers Carl and Debbie and with Lip he had a half a conversation a few months earlier but Mickey though Ian's older brother hated him.  
He knew that Ian's parents were very absent, especially his mother Monica, while his father Frank was an alcoholic.  
So he found himself in front of his older sister and was quite embarrassed because he had never met her.  
"FIONAAAA! Don't make me look bad, and also weren't you supposed to go out half an hour ago?!” Ian's voice was heard as he walked down the stairs, Mickey smiled when he saw his friend and walked past Fiona.  
"Hey Gallagher."  
"Hi Mickey, come on, let's go upstairs" he said making a gesture to follow him with his hand and Mickey followed Ian to his room.  
"Nice room," Mickey said as he looked at all the posters that were hanging on the walls,  
"most of them were chosen by my brother Lip, I wanted to put a post of Captain America but he stopped me from doing it," said Ian while typing the number of the pizzeria on his home phone.  
"what kind of pizza do you want?"  
"So you're telling me you prefer Captain America to Iron Man? You're crazy, man," said Mickey while eating his last slice of pizza.  
Since Ian and Mickey became friends they discovered they had many interests in common, especially Marvel movies, they found out because in class they both showed up with a red notebook, with a circle with the letter A inside.  
Ian smiled when he saw Mickey's notebook with the Avengers sign on it.  
Mickey initially said it was a gift from his sister Mandy and that he didn't like it very much, but when he got to know Ian better and saw how fond he was of those movies and especially comics, he finally admitted he bought that notebook by stealing his sister's money on the sly, Ian told him to high-five after he told him the truth.  
Mickey decided that from that moment on he would never lie to his best friend again about what he liked.  
"If that's why you prefer Andrew Garfield to Tobey Maguire, how can you prefer the new Spiderman to the old one?" replied Ian before he drank his coke.  
"At least Andrew Garfield looks like a high school kid, that guy looks like he flunked out at least four times, and the special effects in the last movie were great, you said so yourself."  
"Uh, I don't know him, but at least we agree on one thing."  
"what?"  
"Bucky's the best," Ian said with conviction.  
"Yeah, I can't fight that, man," Mickey nodded.  
Ian got up to throw out the pizza boxes and went to get something from the lounge.  
"So what do you want to see Civil War or Iron Man 3?" I ask Ian with the two dvds in hand  
"i can't believe you took these two dvds," said mickey excited.  
"yeah, my brother stole them," Ian said, passing the DVD to Mickey.  
"okay, put Civil War, but I don't want any comments about your preference for Captain America Gallagher," Mickey sat on the couch and waited for Ian to sit next to him.  
During the movie Ian put his head on Mickey and the black-haired kid looked out of the corner of his eye at Ian, who looked like he was about to fall asleep, his hair was ruffled and there was a hint of a smile on his lips, Mickey smiled at that, it was a good night.

———————————————————————————————————————-

After seeing the last clip, after the credits, Mickey heard Ian yawn.  
"I'm so tired" Ian moved, leaning his head back into the sofa and stretching.  
"Okay, let's go to sleep then, I'm tired too." Mickey got up quickly.  
"mhhhh, I can't get up" Ian reached out to Mickey, the black-haired boy grabbed his hand and pulled him towards him.  
"You're so weak," said Mickey laughing as he found Ian almost in the face because he had pulled him a little too hard, they looked each other in the eyes for two seconds, then Mickey looked down and went up the stairs waiting for Ian to come up with him,  
Ian took Mickey's sleeping bag, laid down in their beds and after talking for a while, they both fell asleep.  
Finally Mickey was able to fall asleep peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I wanted to advise you that I think from now on I will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, also thank you for reading this story, like and comment if u want!  
> A special thank to Nina who helped me translate this, love u bae ♥  
> See you on Wednesday ♥


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are eight years old.

During art class Ian looked fascinated at Mickey that was drawing the assignment that the teacher had given him.  
Mickey usually didn’t concentrate a lot at school, he was often distracted (especially during maths lessons), but during when it came to art he was always very focused, (he even had the book!), and he listened to every single word the teacher said as if they were laws.  
That was Mickey’s sacred hour, no one could bother him while he was choosing which colour to use, and you could really find yourself in danger, if you tried to talk to him while he was sketching the outline of his drawings, so Ian usually stared at him silently, while Mickey was completely absorbed in his sketch.  
“Ian, stop staring at me, it’s creepy!” Mickey said while he was colouring the central part of his artwork. He didn’t even bother to look up to Ian.  
“I wasn’t staring at you, idiot. I was looking at the drawing!” Ian answered, trying to defend himself.  
“Same thing, quit that and find something better to do!” Mickey told him while looking for the green pastel.  
“You know that I suck at drawing” Ian replied, frustrated, pointing with his index a sheet with three crooked lines.  
“Draw a circle, a square, I don’t know, something! But don’t keep staring at my drawing!” Mickey said before standing up and going to hand over his artwork to the teacher, that complimented him for the nice colours he chose to use. Ian saw Mickey thanking a teacher for the first time ever, he thought he was having a nightmare.

It had been two years since Ian and Mickey had become friends, Mickey came to the Gallagher house almost every day and Ian was more than happy. They did their homework together and then they laid on the bed and read comic books. Since Ian asked Mickey to sleep at his house the year before Mickey used to spend a lot of nights at his friend’s house, almost four times per week. Ian couldn’t be happier to have Mickey in his life and Mickey often asked himself what good things he had done in his life to deserve a friend as amazing as Ian.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After school they had agreed to go to the park together, Ian had filled his little backpack with food and Mickey asked himself why he had brought so many things, it was supposed to be just a snack. As soon as they got there, before Mickey could even sit on the grass, Ian had took a blanket from his backpack and had spread it on the grass.  
“Jesus Gallagher, since when have you become such a pussy?” Mickey asked referring to the blanket. Ian shrugged and took some sandwiches from the front pocket, he knew that his friend hadn’t brought anything from his home. Ian gave Mickey a sandwich, he settled on the blanket and they started eating.

After they finished they stayed on the blanket and Ian rested his head on Mickey’s shoulder. The black haired boy hated physical contact so he pushed him away but after some minutes Ian repeated the action and Mickey, annoyed, gave up and let him stay there. It wasn’t a bad feeling, after all.

The sun was almost down and they were still laying on the blanket, Mickey looking at Ian, that was sitting across from him and was playing with some grass. Suddenly a question occurred to him: “Hey, Ian” he said to make him look up at him.  
“Mh?” the redhead raised his head and noticed that Mickey had a strange look on his face, as if he was afraid to ask him something.  
“We are not friends, are we?”  
“Yes, we are” he replied, obviously they were friends, he couldn’t understand why he was bringing that question up.  
“No, yeah, I mean, are we friends that go out with other friends and sometimes see each other or are we friends friends, like best friends?”  
At that question Ian threw himself in Mickey’s arms and hugged him tightly. Mickey tried to complain but he eventually got used to that contact.  
“We are best friends, Mickey” Ian blurted out in the crook of his neck, “of course we are best friends!”. Mickey smiled. That was certainly the most beautiful day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank to Sof who helped me translate this ♥  
> Thank you for reading this story, like and comment if u want!  
> See you on Sunday!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 9 years old.

Fourth grade was finally over and Mickey unfortunately failed, but not because he didn't study, he always did, often with Ian, who helped him mainly in mathematics, but on account of his too many absences, since his father forced him and his brothers to skip school to help him with his “jobs".  
Ian didn't know what Mickey did with his dad most of the time, and that made him feel powerless, because he knew that Terry wasn’t exactly the perfect father model. Frank wasn’t either but at least he never forced Ian to do bad things.  
So Ian went to his teacher and begged her not to let Mickey fail, telling her how his best friend had committed himself studying with him almost every day.  
Mrs Evan, who knew that family, the Milkoviches, like everyone else, knew that Mickey was not to blame for his numerous absences, and after the conversation with Ian, she talked to the class council and the principal, so Mickey could make it through the year.

———————————————————————————————————

Mickey was surprised when he found out that he hadn't failed. He ran to Ian's house, he knocked repeatedly on the door and fortunately it was Ian who opened the doors Mickey immediately threw himself into his arms.  
Ian was confused, usually Mickey wasn't the hugging type, ever since they knew each other it was always Ian who put himself in his friend's arms and never the other way around.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Ian still shocked.  
"Teacher Evan just called home and told me I've been promoted!" Said Mickey as he broke away from the hug with a big smile on his face.  
"That's great Mickey!" replied Ian, smiling in turn.  
"You don't seem very surprised." Mickey looked at him confused, trying to decipher Ian's look.  
"In fact, I was sure you'd pass the year, we worked hard and I know the teachers noticed!" Ian responded by omitting the speech he had days before with his teacher and smiling because fortunately Mrs Evan had heard him.  
"Yeah, all right, I believe you, I've got to go now, I'm going to tell my dad," said Mickey as he walked back to the door and opened it.

"All right, but you're coming tonight to celebrate our promotion, okay?" Ian asked, holding the door open.  
"Sure, I'll see you tonight." Mickey kissed Ian's cheek before running to his house embarrassed, he could feel his cheeks reddening.  
Meanwhile Ian was leaning against the door still open with a smile on his lips and a little confused by that kiss.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey walked into the house, and saw his father on the couch, as he was watching television, holding an almost empty bottle of beer. Mickey looked up, and began walking towards his room, but was stopped by Terry's voice.  
"Where have you been?" his father asked  
and then drank the last drop of his beer.  
"I was at a friend's, I had something to tell him.”  
"What?"  
"I've been promoted," said Mickey with a smile  
"And why are you smiling?” Terry replied irritated.  
"Shouldn’t I be happy?" Mickey started getting angry.  
“No, school is fucking useless. You’ll work for me and you won't need a fuckin' diploma for that." answers Terry, putting the empty beer on the table.  
"What if I don't want to?", when Mickey answered, Terry started screaming:  
"What do you think you're doing? Are you going to graduate and get a good job? Do you think you're smart or better than us? You're not, you're just a jerk! You're so stupid, you gotta get help from that Red every fucking day! What do you think I don't notice every time he sneaks into this house, huh? You're a moron and your one chance to do something with your life is to shut up and follow my orders, d’you understand?"  
Mickey nodded with tears in his eyes.  
"Good, now get me a fucking beer, you're coming with me and Iggy tomorrow to pick up a load in Englewood."  
Mickey went into the kitchen to get the beer and dry his tears before he went back to his father, gave him the beer and left the house.

Mickey slammed the door of his house and headed over to Ian's house to go to the party.

————————————————————————————————————

Fiona had organized for Lip, Ian and Mickey a real Gallagher-style party to celebrate their promotion, which is with beers, really loud music, their neighbors Kev and V, Debbie and Carl who were walking around the house despite Fiona's screams telling them to go to sleep.  
Ian was getting crisps for him and Mickey and they stood on the stairs talking.  
"Here," said Ian, picking up Mickey's thoughts.  
"so are you happy to go to the fifth grade?" Offering chips to his best friend.  
"You know, thinking about it I don't really care that much" Mickey said in a bored tone, Ian looked at him confused.  
"Explain.” Mickey huffed.  
"It’s not that this will help me in the future Ian, you know, I'll go to school until I'm forced and then I'll quit to get into my dad's business. I'm happy just because I can spend more time close to you," said Mickey casually eating his chips.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" said Ian furiously taking the chips out of his friend's hand and pissing him off, Mickey was surprised when he heard Ian talk like that.  
"You and I both know this is not my future, I'm fucked up for life, with a father like Terry I'm never going anywhere, and I'm certainly not a genius” said Mickey with a serious look at Ian.  
"You're not stupid Mick and even if you were, you wouldn't have to follow your dad’s steps!” Ian said angrily.  
"You don't know anything about my dad Gallagher! Why the fuck are you getting in the way? This is my life, not yours, stay out of it!" said Mickey and then got up and walked out of the house, slamming the door so hard, that all the Gallaghers, who were dancing, turned to Ian.  
"Ian, what happened?" Lip asked.  
"I screwed up," said Ian on the way up the stairs to his room with tears in his eyes. 

—————————————————————————————————————

Ian and Mickey hadn't spoken to each other for three days, from the night of the party.  
Ian understood that he had gone too far calling his father a prick but he knew that Mickey didn't deserve to end up like him, Mickey could do better and he knew it.  
Mickey often told Ian he didn't want to be like his dad, so why didn't he care about being promoted anymore?  
It was past midnight and Ian was lying on his bed reading a Spiderman comic book when he heard a noise near his window, he looked out and saw that it was Mickey throwing pebbles at him so Ian opened the window.  
"What are you doing here Mickey? It’s after midnight!" said Ian trying not to make too much noise so his brothers wouldn't hear.  
"I couldn't sleep, my dad came home drunk ten minutes ago and he was already yelling at me” said Mickey, who was visibly tired and sad.  
"Come here, Mick”  
"And how exactly? I don't have cobwebs to climb with" Mickey replied, raising his eyes to the sky.  
“There's a ladder in front of you.”  
After Mickey had arrived on Ian's bed, the black-haired boy immediately hugged him.  
"I'm sorry Ian, I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you because you told the truth about my dad, it’s just that we had a bad argument the other day and like an asshole I thought he was right, but in the end I changed my mind."  
"And what made you change your mind?" Ian asked breaking away from the hug.  
"You" Mickey looked Ian in the eyes.  
"You always tell me not to believe what he says and how you think I'm so good, so I decided to listen to you and not that asshole...I'm sorry for getting mad at you the other day," Mickey said pouting.  
"I'm sorry too Mick, I shouldn't have said those things. It’s just that since you're so smart and so good at drawing I don't think you should throw it all away because your dad thinks you have to follow his criminal path" said Ian with a serious face.  
"Sometimes he makes me feel so bad, he tells me so many times that I'm stupid that it finally makes me believe it."  
Mickey shed a tear, and Ian wiped it with his thumb.

"Then don't listen to him, just listen to me, okay?" Ian said in a sweet voice.  
"Okay” replied Mickey.  
"Do you want to sleep here?"  
"Yes please” answered Mickey, who was visibly tired.  
"Okay, but Carl took the sleeping bag to go to summer camp” Ian said, thinking about how they could settle down.  
"Can I sleep in the bed with you?" asked the black-haired boy.  
"No, I'd rather you sleep on the floor," replied Ian with a serious face.  
"Ah, okay" Mickey rests wounded, getting out of bed.  
Ian burst out laughing.  
"Dude, your face! Of course you can sleep with me” said Ian while he still laughing.  
"God Gallagher, you're an asshole," rests Mickey punching Ian in the shoulder with a smile.  
Mickey got under the covers with Ian.  
"I'm your best friend too, though," said Ian as he turned off the light in the room.  
"Unfortunately, yes” said Mickey as he looked up at the sky and made Ian laugh and hug him in response.  
"Night Mickey.”  
“Night Gallagher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sof for the help ♥  
> Sorry, but I won't have time to update you for Wednesday, I'll see you Sunday ♥


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 10 years old.

It was Ian's birthday, and Fiona organized (with the help of the other Gallaghers) a surprise party.  
She invited his classmates, and, of course, Mickey, who had bought some balloons and also some beers, which he had hidden under Ian's bed, as a gift.  
When Ian came home he was very happy to see what his siblings had organized for him, and especially that Mickey was in front of everyone ready to go hug him.  
Mickey whispered in his ear, "Happy birthday, Ian."  
Ian still clutched at Mickey who almost didn't breathe any more.  
"Thank you Mickey!”  
When they pulled away Fiona told Ian to go greet the other kids too, and Mickey turned his eyes up to the sky, going alone to the kitchen, to get something to eat, while he saw his best friend talking to Roger Spikey and Megan Ross.  
Mickey hated everyone in his class, to him they were just a bunch of useless human masses, and he didn't understand both why Ian was so nice to them and why all his classmates always had to talk to his best friend, but the redhead usually crashed conversations because he knew Mickey was bothered and he hated talking to them, but Mickey didn't just feel annoyance when the other kids approached him, he also felt anger and jealousy, especially when he talked to the two prettiest girls in the class, Alice and Megan, even if he didn't understand why. Ian could do what he wanted, so why did Mickey feel like that every time?  
Mickey was brought back to reality when the doorbell rang, great, two other classmates had arrived, that was going to be a very, very long party.

———————————————————————————————————————

The evening passed between eating pizza and watching movies and at a certain point Fiona and Lip went upstairs to leave the boys alone, that were playing the game of the bottle.

"It’s very simple: you turn the bottle twice, the two people chosen from the bottle will have to kiss each other," explained Alice, turning the empty pepsi bottle.

After three turns the bottle hit Ian's foot and the redhead was terrified. He raised his head and saw Mickey standing in front of him, his lips were tight, as if he was worried about something too. Ian thought he was thinking about something else.  
On the second round the bottle stopped between two knees, one was Megan's, and the other was Mickey's.  
Eventually Roger noticed that the bottle was leaning more towards Megan, so Ian had to give Megan Ross his first kiss.  
Mickey didn't understand why, but he wished the bottle was leaning more towards him.  
Ian approached the girl and after he got brave, he kissed Megan quickly.  
When he returned to his seat with an impassive face, he wondered how it was possible that he hadn't felt anything during that kiss despite Megan being a beautiful little girl. Then he saw Mickey biting his finger almost as if he wanted to torture himself and when he touched his eyes his best friend stopped, getting up from the ground and then going up to Ian's room. The redhead realized that something was wrong, but he decided not to follow Mickey because he probably wanted to be alone.

——————————————————————————————————————

The game continued for a little while longer until after a while all the children went home, Ian could finally go up to his room and see Mickey lying on his bed.  
"Are they gone?" Mickey asked, getting up.  
"Yeah, why didn't you stay down with us?"  
Mickey shrugged his shoulders "That game had worn me out", he leaned under Ian's bed and took the bottles under the bed.  
"What are you doing?" Ian asked Mickey trying to figure out what his best friend had in his hands  
“I'm taking your gift."  
"Oh, what's that?" he asked, anxious.  
"A journey to the magical Drunkland" said Mickey.  
"What?" Ian was confused  
"Duh, they're beers."  
"Mick but I never drank before, and what if Fiona catches us?" Ian was visibly concerned "That's exactly why it's time to start tonight, and don't worry, I saw she went to sleep with earplugs in her ears," Mickey said with a smile and passing a beer to Ian after opening it.  
———————————————————————————————————  
After two beers each, they were lying on the bed, almost falling asleep. Ian approached Mickey.  
"Mick?"  
"Yes?"  
"Did you know before, when I kissed Megan?"  
"Hmm"  
"I didn't feel anything."  
"Means you don't like her, Gallagher, it happens."  
"Maybe it's not that I don't like her, it's that I don't like girls."  
Mickey lost a heartbeat after hearing that, turned his head to Ian but saw that his friend had fallen asleep.  
Mickey was not only drunk but also confused and especially happy, although he didn't understand why he cared so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to Sof for the help ♥   
> Put a kudos or a comment if you like ♥   
> See you Wednesday!


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are Eleven.

Ian ran out of his house, swearing because he had woken up late. He stepped outside Mickey's house and his best friend waiting for him on the stairs.  
"Jesus Gallagher, when are you gonna get a fucking alarm clock in the morning?!" Mickey yelled at Ian running towards him.  
"Tomorrow I'll be there on time, I swear," Ian swore to his best friend, even though Mickey wasn't so sure.  
Mickey puffed.  
"You've been promising this since the beginning of the year and for two months Mr. Williams has been giving us detention for "our" delays."  
"You might as well go to school on your own, you don't have to wait for me," said Ian, teasing Mickey.  
"And where would be the fun of watching you run like a chicken every morning?" said Mickey laughing.  
Ian punched him in the shoulder.  
"Fuck you, I'm a great runner."  
"Tell that to coach, Gallagher, tell that to coach."  
Ian and Mickey were freshmen in junior high school, always benchmates, and they had decided to take baseball practice together on the Southside, and after training, they used go under the bleachers, spend the whole day together every day, usually with beer and cigarettes, which only Mickey smoked, Ian said it wasn't good for his breath, and Mickey teased him every time saying he was a pussy.  
"Are you coming to my house tonight? Terry won't be home and I stole the new issue of Amazing Fantasy*" said Mickey as they arrived in class luckily on time.  
"No Mick, I have to work today," said Ian pouting.  
"It’s insane that they hired you, I still don't believe it, how old do they think you are? Fifteen?"  
"Actually, 16, Lip got me a fake ID and the owners bought it," Ian said with a smile. "Well okay, then I'll come by and see you there."  
"No, it's n-not the case, I'll be back late tonight, I don't want to keep you waiting," said Ian almost worried about something. Mickey was confused but he didn't say anything about it.  
"Alright red, now hand me a fucking pencil." But of course Mickey wanted to understand why his friend was so worried, so he decided he'd come by the store later and see what was wrong.

—————————————————————————————————————

"Are you sure no one's coming here?" Roger Spikey asked Ian, the red put a kiss on his lips to shut him up.  
"Yes, no one ever comes at this hour," Ian said, reassuring the boy.  
They were in the back of Kash and Grab, Ian's shift would be over in half an hour and he'd arranged it with Roger, they weren't doing anything, just kissing, but in that neighborhood coming out was like suicide, so they were always sneaking around.  
Ian had realized that he had been into guys for a year now, after kissing Megan on his birthday night, he thought it was weird that he didn't feel anything during that kiss, especially because Megan was a beautiful girl.  
So Ian did some research on his brother's computer, finding online sites that were definitely forbidden to minors. He looked carefully at every video, indeed, every guy in those videos, completely excluding the girls. Ian was more and more confused every day, not to mention when he and Mickey slept in the same bed, he thought it was not for Mickey himself, but even just the idea of having a boy next to him, he definitely preferred that to the idea of being with a girl.  
Then after a few months, during a class trip, Ian and Roger sat next to each other in the bus, since Mickey couldn't come because his father didn't give him enough money to go.  
an was sad, a few hours had passed and he already missed his best friend.  
Roger asked Ian why he was so down, and so they started talking, until, with the class stopped at a gas station, Roger took Ian to a public toilet nearby, then he quickly closed the door and kissed Ian.  
At first Ian was surprised because what the fuck, Roger was kissing him, and secondly, he liked it a lot, so he deepened the kiss.  
Since that trip Ian and Roger had been sneaking around whenever they could, the other guy was reluctant to see each other in public, in fact, the last few times they had gone to Roger's house, but Ian had insisted on seeing in his shop since in Roger's house, there were always his sisters and that was so fucking annoying.  
After a few kisses, they heard the doorbell, Ian immediately pulled away from Roger, seeing who could have entered at this hour.

"Ian Gallagheeeer!” Who could it be besides his best friend?  
Ian worried, told Roger to stay in the back so Mickey wouldn't see him, and ran to his friend.  
"H-Hey Mickey what-what are you doing here?" Ian was almost shaking and Mickey was visibly laughing.  
"What, Gallagher, are you hiding a dead body?" Mickey asked, intrigued.  
"N-No Mick, what are you talking about!" said Ian pretending to laugh, he was slowly fucking dying inside.  
Ian didn't say anything to Mickey about Roger, he was worried about what his reaction might be to finding out that his best friend was gay, sure, he knew Mickey wasn't like Terry and wouldn't do him any bad things, but he was afraid of losing him.  
"Come on, Gallagher, what are you hiding? I can see it in your face, you can't lie to me, you were so fucking weird at school today," Mickey said as he walked around the little shop looking for evidence.  
"Mickey, I assure you, there's nothing there," before Ian could finish his sentence, he heard the sound of something that had fallen in the other room, Ian swore mentally.  
"What was it?" Mickey said, stopping after hearing that noise.  
"Something must have fallen, those shelves are so messy," said Ian trying to be vague, failing miserably.

"I don't fucking believe you, Ian, show me what you're hiding," said Mickey as he moved closer to the door.  
"Mickey there's nothing there, MICKEY!" Ian yelled out his friend's name as Mickey opened the door, seeing Roger, who as soon as he caught his eye, He rushed out of the store.  
"What the fuck, Ian, why was Roger hiding..." Mickey realized what was going on before he finished the sentence. "Oh.”  
"Mickey I can explain this, you didn't have to find it out like this, I-"  
"You what Ian? Huh? WHAT? Isn't that how I was supposed to find out you like cock?!" Mickey yelled at Ian.  
"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you but I was scared," said Ian almost crying.  
"Afraid of what Ian? That I was gonna kill you? I'm not- I'm not my dad," Mickey said almost whispering.  
Ian walked up close to Mickey.  
"I know, I'm sorry Mickey, I'm so sorry, I thought I'd lose you if I told you about it ," said Ian as he started crying.  
"Ian, you're the best friend I’ve ever had, I-I'm not going anywhere," Mickey said hugging Ian. Ian shed a tear as he tightened his grip around his best friend's arms.

——————————————————————————————————

Mickey came home that night still a little shaken up, he didn't know how to react to Ian's confession, also because finding out that way wasn't the best. But he understood Ian, in that neighborhood coming out wasn't easy.  
Of course, he was a bit sad because Ian hadn't told him, Mickey thought that he didn't trust him enough, which made him feel bad because he wasn't like his father, he wouldn't have offended or beaten him for something like that. He cared about Ian and that certainly wouldn't have changed things, also because Mickey would never be able to get away from his best friend, he had promised him that he wouldn't go anywhere.  
That confession also made Mickey think, especially because when Ian told him that he was gay, he almost smiled and didn't understand why he would care if Ian was gay or not?  
Mickey shook his head and opened the door of his house.  
When he saw the living room, Mickey grazed his eyes, there were things everywhere and three suitcases. Mandy was crying. Terry was putting things in suitcases and Iggy was helping him under his father's blackmail.  
"What's going on?" Mickey asked while he was standing on the threshold of the hall.  
"You've got to go, hurry up and pack your stuff” Terry said in an angry tone. "Go where?" Mickey insisted.  
"The social workers have found us a place to stay," Iggy said, responding in his father's place.  
"Social workers? What does that even mean? Dad's here!" Mickey screamed. "No, Diablo and I are leaving," said Terry indifferently.

"What do you mean you're leaving? Where the fuck are you going?" Mickey yelled louder.  
"Shut the fuck up and pack your shit, you gotta be out in ten minutes," said Terry before you pass him and go in the other room, slamming the door.  
"He and Diablo are going to work for a cartel for a few months," Mandy whispered. "How would you know?" Said Iggy with confused look.  
"I've known for a week, Diablo left him a message and I saw it."  
"Why the fuck didn't you say that before, Mandy!" Said Iggy yelling at his sister. "Because I thought he' d finally come to his senses instead."  
"Instead he called the fucking social workers!" Said Mickey screaming, before Mandy could finish talking.  
"I'm sorry," said Mandy with tears in her eyes.  
Mickey walked up to her sister and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"It's not your fault Mandy, don't worry about it."  
"Yeah Mandy, it’s just that maybe we could have arranged it," said Iggy.  
"Yeah, like what, Iggy? Run away?!" Said Mickey angry.  
"Maybe! I don't know," said Iggy with a hesitant face.  
"I can't go away, Ian! Ian doesn't know! I have to go see him!" Said Mickey screaming.  
He went to the front door, but before he could open it, his father grabbed him from behind and pushed him to the floor.  
"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Said Terry screaming.  
"I have to warn Ian! I can't leave him like this!" Said Mickey with tears in his eyes.   
“I don't give a shit about that redhead! Get your fucking shit ready! Move!" Said Terry before he forcefully lifted Mickey off the ground and pushed him towards his room.  
After a few minutes the Milkovich family left the house, Terry and Iggy put their bags in the car and drove off, Mandy had fallen asleep with her head resting on Mickey's shoulder and the black-haired boy was leaning against the window, he had tears in his eyes as he thought of when he would see Ian again.

——————————————————————————————————

Ian had finally arrived on time at Mickey's house this morning. He had used Fiona's alarm clock, as his best friend had suggested.  
He waited a few minutes thinking that Mickey was still inside, but after five minutes, Ian decided to knock on the door.  
It wasn't Mickey who opened the door, it was Terry, with a cigarette in his mouth, a suitcase in his hand and his usual jerk face. God, Ian hated him.  
”The fuck do you want red?" Said Terry with his usual polite attitude.  
Ian looked up, "Is Mickey there?"  
"No, he's gone, go away, I gotta leave this fucking town," said Terry, shoving Ian with his arm.  
Ian stood out there, motionless, what means Mickey was gone? How long would he be out for? And why hadn't he said anything to Ian?

—————————————————————————————————————

A month had passed and Ian hadn't heard from Mickey since the night he told him he was gay.  
The redhead was lying on the bed, he had just come home from school and missed his classmate badly.  
Ian thought Mickey hadn't told him anything about his leaving because he was still upset by his confession.  
The redhead puffed and went downstairs to eat something, hoping to hear from his best friend soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Amazing Fantasy is a Marvel comic book series.   
> Thank you for reading and sorry for the late posting of the chapter.  
> Thanks Sof for the help.  
> Leave a kudos or a comment if u want!  
> See you on Sunday!


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 12 years old

It had been a year since Mickey was with Iggy at Mrs Taylor's house.  
A whole year without hearing Ian, seeing his sister Mandy who had been sent to another house and He hadn't heard his father.  
That fucker told him he'd be out for a few weeks, now he was sure he'd never come back.

Mickey was in the house on the couch watching TV with Iggy, Mrs. Taylor came into the house and walked up to the two boys   
"please turn off the TV, I have something important to tell you",  
Iggy took the remote and did what he was asked.  
"So, I've been contacted by Social Services, they say your father's back home and he's applying for foster care." Mickey smiled.  
"So does that mean we're going home?" Said Iggy with a sad face, Iggy loved his new house.  
Sure, it was a long way from his beloved neighborhood, almost 5 hours by car, but there was no one who screamed and beat him and he had also found a good job, he was fine there.  
"most likely yes, but we have to wait for the judge’s final decision" said Mrs. Taylor, sad to have to give that news, she adored the Milkovich brothers.  
"thank you for telling us," said Iggy smiling at the lady.  
Mickey hoped his father would win the case, not because he wanted to see him at all, but cause he missed his neighborhood, Mandy, and especially Ian.  
He hadn't heard from Ian for a year and he left without saying anything. Of course, those two things weren't his fault, but Ian didn't know that.  
Mickey thought his best friend hated him at this point.

————————————————————————————————-

Ian was in the kitchen with his brother Lip while they were eating sandwiches.  
Lip saw that Ian was distracted by something and brought him back to reality by snapping his fingers in his brother's face.  
"Hey, what's up?" Said Lip trying to decipher his brother's face.  
"I saw Terry today," said Ian thoughtfully.  
"How long ago did he leave?"   
"One year, it was the morning he told me Mickey had left," said Ian with a sad expression.   
"You miss him, huh?"  
"Yes, I even dreamt about him tonight, we were under the bleachers at the baseball field," Ian said with a smile, vaguely remembering the dream.  
"Thats so gay, little brother," Lip said laughing.   
"Fuck you," said Ian laughing with his brother.

Ian hadn't seen Mickey in a year, he missed him so much, class without him was a pain in the ass, and his only distraction was Roger, although things hadn't been going so well lately because his mother had seen them kissing a few weeks earlier, when he came home from work early, and freaked out, kicking Ian out of the house right away yelling things like "my son isn't like you," God, Ian hated this neighborhood.  
The only thing that used to make it tolerable was having Mickey two minutes away from his house, but now, he just wants to run away, go as far away as possible and see where his best friend went.  
Ian, thinking about it, had tears streaming down his cheeks.

————————————————————————————————————- 

After a week Mickey and Iggy had news that their father, probably bribing the judge, had won the case, and today they would return home.They had been on the bus for almost six hours and Mickey couldn't wait to go to the Gallaghers' house and see his best friend, he was smiling at the thought.

When they got there, they knocked on the door and saw that Mandy opened it.  
"Mandy! "God, I missed you so much," Mickey said, hugging his little sister.   
“I missed You idiots too, how are you?" Said Mandy as she broke away from the hug.   
"Not good," said Iggy. Before he passed Mandy and went into the house to put the stuff down, Mickey and Mandy followed him.  
"What's wrong?" Said Mandy confused   
"He misses his mommy already," Mickey said, mocking his brother.  
"Fuck you Mickey," said Iggy before he walked into the room and slammed the door.   
Mandy was even more confused  
"He really liked the place," Mickey said, shrugging his shoulders, putting the suitcase inside.  
"Where's Dad?"   
"I don't know, he was here ten minutes ago."  
"Okay, I gotta go, I'll see you later," Mickey said rushing out of the house.

——————————————————————————————

Mickey ran to the Gallaghers' house, knocking on the door insistently until Lip opened the door.  
"Mickey! What are you doing here?" Lip said, shocked.  
"I just got back, is Ian there?" Said Mickey, still tired from the run.  
"Yes, he's upstairs, come in," Lip said as he entered into the house.   
"Ian, come down !" Lip shouted   
"What's up?" Ian answered screaming.  
"Get down! Move!" Said Lip after a smile.   
You could hear Ian coming down the stairs. "I swear if you called me to watch that fucking documentary again, I'll kill yo-."   
Before he finished the sentence, Ian saw his best friend next to his brother who was smiling like a dummy.  
"Mickey" Ian was surprised, he hadn't seen Mickey in over a year and immediately noticed the new haircut he had, the extra two inches and, above all, his blue eyes.  
"Hey Gallagher" Mickey smiled, seeing his best friend, he had a tight green jersey that accentuated his new muscles, he had changed his haircut, now his hair was pulled back and Mickey didn't mind his changes at all.  
When Ian came down the stairs, Mickey walked up to him ready to hug him, but Ian, looking angry, punched him in the shoulder.  
"I'm not going anywhere, huh?! Where the fuck have you been? A YEAR Mickey! One fucking YEAR!" Said Ian angry.   
Lip saw the scene, almost laughing, so he decided to go upstairs, wanting to avoid that drama.  
"Social Services!" Mickey shouted   
Ian froze "what?"  
"My dad called social services last year and said we were in bad living conditions because he had to go to Mexico to work for a cartel, they took me and Iggy to an empty suburb to a lady , who I'm sure Iggy loved, and Mandy was three hours away." Said Mickey out of the blue so Ian wouldn't interrupt.  
"why didn't you tell me you were leaving?” Ian said with a sad look on his face.  
"because my asshole dad took us away that night, I didn't know." Said Mickey staring Ian in the eyes.   
Ian looked at Mickey, feeling so stupid.  
"Why did you think I wouldn't tell you, Ian?" Said mickey confused   
"I thought you didn't take the coming out thing well," Ian said almost whispering.  
Mickey started laughing "you're not serious", but he saw that Ian wasn't laughing with him.  
"Wait, you're serious? Fuck, Ian, I thought we cleared this up that night!"  
"Sorry I doubted you, Mick," said Ian as he lowered his head.   
"Hey, don't apologize, it's been a tough year, I don't blame you," Mickey said before hugging Ian.  
"I missed you Mickey," said Ian, tightening his grip around his best friend.   
"you too Gallagher."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if u want!  
> See you on Wednesday!


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 13 years old

It was the 8th grade and Ian and Mickey were finally classmates again. Luckily last year Mickey didn’t fail the year because Mrs. Taylor forced him to go to school every day and Ian was really happy about it.  
They sat down and started talking, when they were interrupted by the voice, according to Mickey very annoying, of Amanda Grey, their new schoolmate.  
"Hi, guys! I'm having a party at my house tonight, are you in?"  
Before Ian could answer, he heard his best friend's voice,  
"Will there be alcohol?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.  
The girl was almost intimidated by Mickey, like the rest of their class.  
The only person who Mickey wasn't being a jerk to was Ian, and they were both okay with that. "Yeah, sure," Amanda said, trying not to stutter.  
"We’ll be there," Mickey said, looking at Ian.  
"Awesome! I'll send you a message with the address then," said Amanda smiling. "All right, thanks," replied Ian, smiling back, before Amanda returned to her seat. "God Gallagher why d’you have to be so nice to everyone," Mickey complained. Ian looked up. "You're the one who's always so intimidating Mickey, besides, Amanda is completely crushing on you," Ian smiled.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?" Said Mickey, getting pissed off.  
"Come on, Mickey, she's a nice girl, why don't you ask her out?" Said Ian, raising an eyebrow. "She’s not my type," Mickey shrugged.  
"No one’s ever your type! Jesus, you're so complicated" said Ian exasperated. "I'm sorry if I'm not a sex machine like you Gallagher, speaking of, how is Roger?" Said Mickey laughing.  
"Keep your fucking voice down!" Said Ian by punching Mickey in the shoulder. Mickey laughed louder.  
"And then we didn't do anything, you know!" Ian whispered to Mickey.  
Mickey felt relieved by those words, even though it was none of his fucking business.  
The teacher entered in the class and Ian immediately listened to her, Mickey looked up to his friend's behavior, everything was back to the normality.

—————————————————————————————————————

Ian was at his house with Mickey, getting ready for the party, and the redheaded couldn't stop watching Mickey's body in his boxers while he was trying on the stuff he'd brought from home. Since they had been playing baseball, Ian could see the changes in both his and his friend’s body, and it certainly wasn't a bad view.  
Ian was brought back to reality when a shoe hit him.  
"Gallagher, what the fuck? I've been calling you for three hours!" Mickey yelled at his friend.  
"Sorry I was distracted," said Ian shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yeah I noticed" Mickey looked up "so how do I look?"  
Mickey had a pair of black jeans with a shirt of the same color,  
Ian looked at him in awe and tried to answer with a "You look good.”  
"What?" Mickey didn't understand what his friend said when he almost whispered it. "I said you look good" Ian repeated.  
"Okay, now it's your turn red," said Mickey sitting on the bed.

————————————————————————————————————— ——

They arrived at the party an hour late as Ian was too uncertain about what to wear, and after Mickey's various complaints, he finally opted for a blue shirt with light- colored jeans.  
They knocked on the door of Amanda's house, and unfortunately for Mickey, she opened the door.  
"Hi, come on in!" the girl said when she saw them  
"The food and drink are in the kitchen, serve yourselves," she said, smiling, according to Ian shamelessly, at Mickey.  
Ian thanked her and Mickey went into the kitchen without saying anything.  
Ian mentioned a smile, laughing at his friend's behavior with all the girls who were hitting on him.

——————————————————————————————————————————

After two hours, the situation had degenerated. Most of the guys, including Mickey and Ian, were completely drunk, there was loud music and too many tongues in other mouths, Mickey snorted at the sight of Adam and Alice kissing.  
He turned around and saw Ian, also drunk as hell, dancing with Roger, feeling a sense of jealousy, of course Ian was his best friend, but that didn't mean he had to be with Mickey all the time, so why did it make him feel so bad that Ian was with someone else?  
He drank a glass full of smooth vodka mixed with redbull.

He decided to go over to Amanda's and ask her to dance, and the girl was so happy about it, especially since as soon as they moved, a slow dance started. "No way" Mickey thought and looked up.  
Amanda held Mickey in time to the music, and Mickey saw the look in Ian's eyes, who was now sitting on the couch alone, noticing Ian's weepy eyes.  
Mickey immediately broke away from Amanda and went to Ian.  
"What happened?" Said Mickey, standing in front of Ian.  
Ian got up from the sofa and signaled him to follow him into the bathroom, when they came in, Ian slammed the door hard.  
"Fucking Roger! God, I hate him! As soon as it started the slow dance I was getting closer and he pushed me away!" Ian was crying.  
"Hey Hey," said Mickey, putting his hands around Ian's head.  
"Roger's an asshole, don't think about it, he doesn't deserve you, okay?"  
"Or maybe it's me! Maybe I don't deserve anyone! Look at me Mick, I'm a fucking-"  
Before Ian could finish talking, Mickey put his lips on Ian’s, shutting him up.  
Ian gasped in the kiss surprised , but he didn't pull away, in fact, he returned, putting his hand behind Mickey to get close to him.  
Someone knocked on the bathroom door, and they came right away, coming out of the bathroom quickly.

—————————————————————————————————————————

It was Saturday, the morning after the party and Ian woke up and felt a weight on his shoulder, He turned around and saw Mickey, who was still sleeping.  
He tried to get up so he could go to the bathroom, but this movement woke Mickey up and he whispered a "morning".  
"Hey"  
"God, my head is exploding," said Ian as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Yeah, mine too," Mickey said, and then yawned.  
Ian went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, slapped himself in the face and remembered what he had done yesterday.  
Mickey meanwhile walked around Ian's room, wondering why the fuck he kissed his best friend the night before, God he was an asshole.  
Mickey had always thought that maybe, since he had never been interested in a girl, he might be more into...guys? Especially when he was thinking about Ian, there was a great possibility, but one thing is to think about that and another is actually kissing your best friend.  
The black-haired guy was thinking about how to postpone this conversation as much as possible, also cause with a hangover it wasn't really the right time, especially if you think about what your father would do if he ever found out you kissed a guy. Mickey shuddered at the thought. Even though Mickey really wanted to kiss Ian other times, the thought of his father literally killing him and hurting Ian made him forget about anything he wanted to do with Ian, so Mickey decided that he would forget about it.

Ian returned from the bathroom, still thinking about what to say about the previous night, and faced Mickey, who moved quickly.  
What if his best friend didn’t remember what happened?  
After all, they were both very drunk, maybe Mickey had forgotten about the kiss.  
Ian, since he wasn't sure about what Mickey remembered, tried to ask some innocent questions. "So did you have a good time last night?" Asked Ian acting indifferent  
Mickey lost a fucking heartbeat when he heard that question, what was he supposed to say?  
"I don't remember so much, but Amanda's sure to torment me at school," Mickey said, just mentioning that name made his stomach go up.  
Ian pretended he was laughing, disconsolate himself with the fucking answer, it was just too fucking embarrassing.

—————————————————————————————————————

After Mickey got home, Ian went down to the kitchen to help Fiona cook, they heard someone at the door knocking, so Fiona went to open the door, gazing into the eyes of the person in front of her: Monica.  
"What are you doing here?" Said Fiona still upset  
"I wanted to say hi! I missed you!” trying to get into the house, Fiona tried to lock her out of the door.  
Ian decided to get up to see where her sister had gone, and froze at the sight of her mother. "Come on, Fiona, let me in!" Monica insisted.  
Fiona decided not to fight.  
Monica walked in and saw Ian "My baby! Come here! I missed you!" Said Monica spreading her arms  
Ian approached her, hugging her back, and shortly afterwards he broke away."What are you doing here?" the red asked.  
"I have to talk to your father, I have to get him to sign the divorce papers, I want to get married to my boyfriend," Monica smiled.  
"Give him my condolences," Frank had arrived, perfect, it would be a great morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if u want!  
> See you on Sunday!  
> Thanks Sof for the help.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 14 years old

"So how's it going on with Angie?" Ian asked Mickey as they entered in class.  
"I don't know man, I see her sometimes.”  
It had been three months since they were in 9th grade and things were going pretty well, school wise, everything else was a mess.  
It had been almost a year since the incident at Amanda's party.  
Mickey hated going out with that girl but it was a good cover, after the kiss with Ian everything had changed.  
The black-haired boy was looking at Ian , focusing mostly on his lips. Then he was thinking about Terry and the last time he sent a gay guy to the hospital , so he was shaking his head and trying to think about something else, even though it was so fucking hard.  
"good for you" Ian felt a deep sense of jealousy every time he mentioned Angie, but he couldn't avoid talking about her forever.  
Mickey shook his shoulders  
"what about Roger?"  
"I dumped him," said Ian, shrugging his shoulders.  
"well done, man," said Mickey winking at Ian.  
"Yeah, I'll find someone better."  
Ian had talked to Roger a few days after the party, the boy apologized for reacting so badly at the party, but Ian had a completely different memory of that night.  
So Ian told him that he didn't want to see him anymore, not so much for his behavior, but for not being able to get Mickey and his lips out of his mind after that night.  
"I'm positive"  
"so, you're pumped for today?" said Ian thrilled.  
They had a very important baseball game today, if they won they would have gone to the semifinals.  
"I can't wait," Mickey said, smiling at his best friend.

——————————————————————————————————

After the last point scored by Ian, giving the victory to their team, the whole squad stayed to celebrate on the field, there were beers everywhere and their teammates raised Ian several times, making Mickey laugh because the redhead didn't trust his mates at all.  
After a while, Ian and Mickey went under the bleachers to recover before returning home, because if Fiona had seen them like that, she would have destroyed them.  
"Today was fun," Ian said, smiling at Mickey.  
"Yeah, maybe I should go to Angie's. She wanted to know how it went." that just wiped the smile off Ian's face.  
Mickey noticed his friend wasn't so happy about it.  
"Whatever, I can tell her tomorrow" said Mickey as he put his hand on Ian's shoulder.  
"as you like," said Ian, also resting his hand on Mickey's shoulder, making both of them laugh.  
"God you're an asshole"  
"Yeah, I know. I still don't know why you're around me, Milkovich. You should have realized that a long time ago."  
"Oh, but I know you are, Gallagher," said Mickey as he moved his hand  
"Then why are you still here if you know that I'm an idiot?" Said Ian looking into Mickey's eyes.  
"Because I can't get away from you," Mickey said almost whispering it, licking his lower lip.  
The red looked intensely at that movement.  
"Neither can I," Ian said before attacking his lips with Mickey's, the black-haired boy put his hand behind Ian's head to get as close as possible, opening his mouth slightly, allowing Ian to stick his tongue in, Mickey did the same.  
That kiss was wet, needy and mostly full of hope.

——————————————————————————————————

Ian and Mickey had got back to the Gallagher house, and strangely no one was home, so they took the advantage to get on the couch and continued kissing.  
Ian broke away from the kiss, placing his lips on Mickey's neck, leaving little wet kisses, making Mickey moan.  
"God Gallagher, you're good with those lips," said Mickey smiling.  
Ian raised his head, settled next to the black-haired boy "just for you" and winked at him.  
Mickey was visibly blushing. "I hate you."  
"That whining earlier said otherwise," said Ian with a smile on his face.  
" we should talk about this," Mickey said, pointing his finger at them.  
"Yeah" Ian put his head back on the couch.  
"I'm serious, Ian, like my dad if he found out about this, would kill me," said Mickey with a worried look.  
Ian moved closer to him, placing both hands on Mickey's cheeks.  
"Hey, so am I, I don't know what it is, but I don't wanna give it up, and your dad can go fuck himself , we just need to be careful if he's around, I won't let him hurt you, okay?"  
Mickey nodded his head, and Ian pulled a little smile before leaving a little kiss on Mickey's lips.  
"So I guess I have to tell Angie that it's over between us," Mickey said smiling.  
"Thank God, I hated her," said Ian, returning his friend's smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put a kudos or a comment if you like ♥  
> Hey I will be in a place with bad internet this week, so I'll see you Sunday!


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 14 years old

It had been two months since Ian and Mickey kissed under the bleachers and things couldn't go better.  
Terry was arrested because someone he was working with in the cartel testified against him, so after a long trial, Terry was imprisoned for two years.  
Mickey was in heaven since he saw his father being taken over by two cops, fighting until he was handcuffed.  
He and Ian spent almost every day at the Milkovich house, watching movies, studying under Ian's obligation and, most of all, kissing.  
It was almost dinnertime and they had finished studying, so they lay down on the bed and Mickey put his lips on Ian's.  
After a short, breathless pause, Ian said "I have to talk to you," as he sat down "What is it?" Mickey asked.  
"So, I like you a lot and I wanted to know if you felt the same way or if you're seeing other people."  
Mickey was surprised by that question.  
"I'm not seeing anyone, you know that, what the fuck Ian?"  
"Does this mean we're exclusive?" Ian said, curious.  
"Exclusive"? What the fuck does that mean?" Mickey asked, confused.  
Ian was whipped, "Will you be my boyfriend?!" Maybe he said it a little too loud and Mickey smiled, "I thought I already was."  
Ian looked at him confused "What?"  
"You know, three weeks ago, when we were at Alice's party, Roger asked you if you wanted to go to his house and you told him you were in a relationship."  
"Were you- Were you listening?" Ian said, surprised.  
"To answer your question, Yeah Ian, I'm already in a relationship too," said Mickey smiling.  
Ian kissed him, murmuring "mhh, my boyfriend"  
“Shut up and kiss me" hummed Mickey, smiling in the kiss.  
They lay on the bed and Mickey stuck his tongue in Ian's mouth, deepening the kiss, the redhead rolled on top of Mickey and then twisted their tongues, it was a wet and messy kiss.  
Ian pulled himself away from the kiss, running his tongue down the neck of the black-haired boy.  
"Ian-“  
The red continued, biting and sucking on a specific spot, Mickey moaned, moving his hips up, Ian whimpered, feeling Mickey starting to get hard under him.  
"We're going to try something new today," Ian said with a smile, "Yeah, sure," replied Mickey, almost embarrassed by his erection "Take your shirt off" Ian ordered.  
Mickey nodded and quickly took off that clothing  
Ian stared carefully at Mickey's body, went back to licking his neck, then came down, touching one of his nipples with his tongue, Mickey shuddered at that new sensation, Ian rotated his tongue over it slowly, doing the same with the other nipple.  
Mickey was completely hard right now and Ian could feel it, he started moving his hips back and forth, rubbing against Mickey's erection, who in response moaned, he was fucking exploding.  
Ian continued that movement, feeling their erections under his pants as they met at every thrust of the redhead. Mickey moved to meet Ian and the red moaned, they continued until they both came in their pants.  
Ian climbed down from on top of Mickey and stood next to him.  
Mickey looked at Ian and said, "I like you too, Gallagher," before he got up to clean himself up.  
Ian was smiling like a dumbass.

—————————————————————————————————————

When Ian came home, he saw Fiona and Frank arguing in the living room, while Monica, who he hadn't seen since she announced that she was pregnant by Frank, was also there.  
She was carrying a baby, who was... black?  
Ian was very confused.  
"She was getting married Frank! And you got her pregnant! That won't be my fucking problem! She has to leave!" Said Fiona screaming at her father.  
"Monica will stay here, you can't do anything about it Fiona, this is my house, I decide!" Said Frank, responding to Fiona  
Ian wanted to avoid hearing that argument, and went upstairs to his room, seeing Lip lying in his bed.  
"Hey, what's up?" Said Ian as he entered in his room.  
Lip got up and took something out of a drawer.  
"Hey, can you believe that kid is really Frank's?" Said Lip laughing, chasing weed. "What the fuck," said Ian, sitting on the bed, his brother stood next to him, smoking a joint.  
"Yeah, he took the paternity test, 99.6% of that son of a bitch," Lip said, passing the joint to his brother,  
"Well, I feel bad for him, he's a Gallagher," Ian said, taking a drag.  
"Yeah, he doesn't know what is waiting for him" Lip smiled, Ian laughed, taking another shot.  
"Do you know his name?"  
"Liam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if u want!  
> See you on Sunday!  
> Thanks Sof for the help.


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 15 years old

Mickey woke up with the image of Ian stroking his leg,   
"What are you doing?" Said Mickey yawning.  
Ian had gone to sleep all week at Mickey's, since his house was always full of kids everywhere.  
Ian had not yet come out with his family, and certainly Mickey couldn't tell anyone about him and Ian, even though his father was still in prison and he was still a year away, he couldn't risk it.   
"Hmm, no big deal, I'm just touching my boyfriend," Ian smiled as he grabbed Mickey's leg.  
"God, you really love this nickname, don't you?" Said Mickey, smiling back.   
Ian put his mouth near Mickey's ear, whispering, "you have no idea."   
Mickey shuddered, turning his head to kiss Ian, who quickly returned.  
Ian looked at the alarm clock, noticing how late it was and broke away from the kiss.  
"We've got to go or we'll miss the bus."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, "my boyfriend's a nerd."  
Ian smiled, "aw, so you like that nickname too."  
"Shut up red" 

—————————————————————————————————————

The second year of high school had started quite well, Mickey joined up to an art class, after Ian had convinced him, telling him how good he was, which Ian wasn't wrong about at all, sure, red was on the side because 70% of Mickey's drawings were on him, but Ian could saw his boyfriend's talent.

Ian instead, nerdy as he was, decided to sign up for classical literature, which made Mickey's jokes about him increase out of all proportion.

Ian was in class listening to the lecture about Charlotte Brontë, a writer a little too dramatic according to the red, who the fuck would write about a woman who is completely crazy, who jealous of her almost ex-husband, would burn down her house, in which in the end, the only one who was left dead was her?! Fucking weird.

Ian was interrupted by his thoughts when someone opened the door after knocking, revealing the figure of Mandy, who was visibly shaken...  
"Excuse me, Miss Johnson, could you step outside for a moment, Ian?"  
The professor nodded and Ian snapped, closing the door behind him...  
"What happened?" Asked Ian worried about Mandy's face.  
"Mickey was arrested with Iggy" Ian gazed out his eyes  
"Why? What the fuck did they do?"  
"Iggy convinced him to do a job with him and they got caught."  
"Now what?" "They're in jail, tomorrow's the process, God they're two assholes."  
"can I go see him?"  
"Yes, but visiting hours end in two hours."  
"it means I have to move then" 

————————————————————————————————————-

Mickey was lying on a cot, juvie was sucking more than he'd imagined, thinking how stupid he'd been to help Iggy by going with him in that stolen car.  
Iggy had told him that it was an easy delivery, and that they would come back on a bus afterwards, he didn't expect the car's tire to flatten, attracting the attention of two cops, while Iggy searched for the spare tire in a cold sweat.  
Yeah, his brother was an asshole.

He heard someone open his cell "Milkovich, you have a visitor."   
The last person he expected to see was Ian, who had a very angry expression, perfect, he was fucked.  
Mickey sat down, picked up the phone, before he could open his mouth, Ian started screaming.  
"WHAT THE FUCK, MICKEY?" Everyone turned towards Ian  
"Calm down Gallagher," Mickey said, after people had turned around, going back to their conversations.  
"Should I calm down? Are you kidding me? Your sister comes into class, telling me my fucking boyfriend's been arrested, and I should calm down?" Said Ian angry  
"Look, I'm sorry, that asshole Iggy got me involved, I know it was a fucked-up move," said Mickey apologizing.   
Ian puffed   
"What time is the process tomorrow?"  
"I don't know yet," said Mickey, who was visibly concerned   
"Hey, it'll be fine, maybe your brother will come up with something and you'll be out tomorrow," said Ian trying to reassure his boyfriend.   
"are we talking about my brother Iggy? The same asshole who put me in here?"   
Ian laughed, "He's certainly not the only asshole in the family."  
"That's right, you forgot about Colin," said Mickey laughing.  
Ian laughed with Mickey, telling him how stupid he'd been,   
Mickey couldn't blame him.

———————————————————————————————————

Ian was at the table with his brothers, ate quietly, still shaken to see Mickey behind that glass.  
Fiona noticed something was wrong,   
"Ian, are you okay?"   
Ian raised his head, shaking his head.  
"No, that asshole Mickey got arrested and I got to go to the process tomorrow."  
"Well, being a Milkovich, I find it weird that this was the first time," Lip said, laughing   
Ian growled "shut up."  
"Come on Ian, it's gonna be okay, maybe it'll just be a few months," Fiona said, trying to calm him down.   
"Yes, Ian, why do you even bother so much? You're not his boyfriend" Lip said before he ate another chicken wing.   
"Well, I'm fucking am," shouted Ian, getting up from the table, immediately regretting that he opened his mouth.  
The Gallaghers interrupted what they were doing, looking at Ian.  
"What?" Said Lip shocked   
"oh, fuck okay , me and Mickey are together," said Ian shrugging his shoulders.   
"Are you gay?" Said Carl, inclining his head   
"Yes"  
"How long have you known?" Said Lip as he stood up, to go near his brother   
"Since I was 10 " Ian said almost whispering  
"Hey, it s okay, fuck, you've known all this time and you didn't say anything, you're a badass," said Lip, hugging his brother   
The other Gallaghers joined in, making Ian feel safe.  
When they broke away from the hug, the brothers returned to the table, except Fiona who sat on the couch, Ian sat next to her.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Said Ian looking at Fiona   
"Because I already knew”

————————————————————————————————————

After Fiona told Ian about that day when she came home from work, seeing him and Mickey kissing on the couch, and decided to enter from the kitchen, pretending nothing happened, Ian was relieved.

He was happy that he had come out to his family, of course now they also knew that he and Mickey were together, which the black-haired boy would not particularly enjoy, but Ian felt free.

He'd just arrived at the courthouse, waiting for Mandy at the front door to come in.  
Luckily, the process had gone well for Mickey, as Iggy had covered for him, saying that his little brother didn't know that car had been stolen, making the accusations against Mickey drop.  
It didn't go as well for Iggy, since he was due to spend a year in jail, but he told his brother, before he got handcuffed, that he would get out after a few months for good behavior and winked at him.

————————————————————————————————————

After Mickey, Ian and Mandy returned to the Milkovich house, the two boys locked in Mickey's room, as usual, completely ignoring Mandy.  
They lay on the bed, destroyed by the last 24 hours.

"God, I've missed this bed," Mickey said smiling   
"Remember that next time you wanna do some shit like that," said Ian still mad at his boyfriend.   
"There won't be a next time," Mickey said, turning sideways, looking into Ian's eyes  
"I don't know why, but I'm afraid to believe it," Ian said raising an eyebrow  
"Ian, I was there for one night and I thought what a jerk I was."   
"well, yes you have been," replied Ian.  
Mickey rolled his eyes "let me finish"  
Ian nodded   
"It seemed like such a Terry move, I wanna- fuck, I wanna be with you and I don't know, maybe go to fucking college, I don't wanna end up like him Ian," said Mickey, as a tear ran down his cheek.  
Ian went closer to him, but Mickey put his head down   
"Hey, look at me," said Ian whispering   
Mickey raised his head and Ian wiped the tear on Mickey's cheek with his thumb.   
"I'm proud of you," says Ian, sketching a smile   
"Yeah?" Mickey whispered   
"Yeah, come here" Ian pulled Mickey in a hug, the dark-haired guy replied right away.   
"I missed you," whispered Mickey in Ian's ear   
Ian comes out of his hug so he can kiss him, mumbling "You too."  
Mickey deepened the kiss, making them touch their tongues, Ian sucked Mickey's lower lip, who moaned in response.  
Ian raised Mickey's shirt, exposing his torso, squeezed a nipple between his fingers and Mickey moaned louder.   
"what are you doing?"   
Ian responded by pecking Mickey's lips  
"I want you to feel good," continuing his work.  
The red one went to the other nipple, then his hands went down, stopping at Mickey's pants   
"Take them off," ordered Ian, Mickey nodded, taking off his pants quickly.  
Mickey was now in his boxers and Ian began to put his hand on the thin fabric, feeling Mickey getting harder   
Mickey whimpered   
"Please, Ian, do something."  
Ian listened to his boyfriend, pulled down Mickey's boxers, exposing his dick, now completely hard, God Ian already loved it.  
The red gently passed his hand on Mickey's cock, starting to move up and down, squeezing his grip,  
"Fuck" moaned Mickey, pushing his hips forward, feeling that new sensation.  
Sure, he had masturbated, but being touched by Ian was different, it was more delicate and seeing his face focused on giving him pleasure was much better.  
"I'm close," Mickey whispered.   
Ian speeded up the movements of his hand, rubbing the tip with his thumb, that was the climax for Mickey, who whimpered as he poured into Ian's hand.  
Ian left a kiss on his lips before he went to the bathroom and washed his hands,  
Meanwhile, Mickey lay on the bed, whispering.   
"wow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or a comment if u want!  
> See you on Wednesday!


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 15 years old

It was May 9th, a very hot Saturday, and Mickey had woken up very early to go to Ian's house to be the first to wish him a happy birthday, which was very complicated since he was supposed to precede the other five in the Gallagher house, but he wanted to try, he opened the door, but he found the figure of Ian in front of him.  
"Hey, sorry, everyone at home was asleep and I wanted to spend the morning with you," said the redhead smiling.  
Mickey hugged Ian, whispering in his ear, 'Happy birthday'  
"Thanks baby"  
Mickey pulled away from the hug "will you ever stop calling me like that?"  
"Uh, let me think about it, No," Ian smiled, walking into the Milkovich house  
Mickey followed him, "you're obnoxious."  
"and by the way, you don't mind that nickname in bed," Ian winked at him...  
Mickey blushed "shut up"

————————————————————————————————

Ian returned home, overwhelmed by the hugs of his brothers.  
Fiona had prepared a lasagna for lunch, which according to his brothers, was not very good, but they appreciated the effort, especially Ian who was very happy.  
Even if it was already full because he had made at Mickey's house many pancakes with maple syrup, which according to his boyfriend, are the best thing ever invented.

Lip gave Ian a phone he found in the cafeteria, Ian smiled at his brother, who showed him how to use it, the asshole was a fucking genius.

After figuring out how to send messages, he tried to contact Mickey, luckily he remembered his number, for all the times he called him from V's home phone.

Ian: Hey, it's Ian. 

Mickey: Gallagher, you finally bought a phone, huh? 

Ian: birthday gift 😌

Mickey: wow, you already learned how to use emoji, awesome 👀

Ian: I'm a fast learner 😉

Mickey: oh no, not that one 🙄.

Ian: then from now on it will be my favorite emoji 😉

Mickey: help me 

Ian: ha ha, by the way, u're free tonight? We can watch a movie here

Mickey: can't, Mandy asked me to accompany her, I don't know where. 

Ian: Oh okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow. 

Mickey: yeah bye. 

Ian hung up the phone, weirded out by Mickey's behaviour, thinking what he might have done that night, seeing as he was going to spend it without his boyfriend, which sucks.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey regretted how he had replied to Ian, but he had to move because he was already late, he had asked Fiona for help in organizing a dinner for Ian, trying to get Lip to collaborate too, who would take him there, he was sweating cold, he wanted everything to be perfect.

He fixed his shirt better and started to set the table, God had become a romantic, he couldn't believe it.

—————————————————————————————————————

Ian was lying on the bed, with his phone in his hand, waiting in vain for a message from Mickey,  
Lip smiled when he walked into the room and saw him, "Hey, get ready tonight we're going out."

Ian turned to Lip, "I don't feel like it."

Lip went next to his brother. "Get her down in 10 minutes, get dressed."

Ian rolled his eyes, before getting out of bed, looking for something to wear, even though he wasn't in the mood to celebrate.

————————————————————————————————

Lip and Ian had been searching for ten minutes, looking for a club that according to Lip had just opened and was quite hidden, a little strange according to Ian.  
They found themselves in front of an abandoned building.  
"Here we go!" Lip exclaimed, as if he wanted someone to hear him as he walked up the stairs  
"Lip, I don't want to disappoint your expectations, but I don't think there's any club here," said Ian raising his eyebrow, but he followed him.  
When they got to the first floor, Lip stopped  
"oh I know" Lip nodded his head.  
Ian looked forward, seeing Mickey, who had a black shirt and trousers and his hair were carried backwards with some gel.  
He was next to a small wooden table with a candle in the middle.  
Mickey smiled when he met Ian's eyes, which immediately reciprocated.  
Lip looked up to the sky, "God you're pathetic, see you tomorrow girls," Lip said before he left.  
Ian left Lip's comment alone, focusing on Mickey  
"What is all this?"  
"A date Ian, duh"  
"Since when does Mickey Milkovich date?" Said Ian raising his eyebrow  
"Since he met an arrogant redhead," he replied, raising his eyes to the sky  
Mickey approached the table and Ian followed him, turning around.  
"How did you find this place?"  
"I found it a few years ago, I was running away from Terry and stumbled out here, hid here for three hours and when I came home I found him asleep drunk asleep on the couch, he's been my refuge ever since," said Mickey shrugged his shoulders.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said Ian pouting  
"Hey, I set this whole thing up not to get depressed about my dad's bullshit, okay?" Said Mickey as he approached Ian, putting his hands on Ian's cheeks  
"okay" Ian nodded, and Mickey pressed his lips to Ian's for a little kiss.  
When they broke off, Ian looked around, noticing a red tablecloth on the table and there were all sorts of candles on the floor scattered all over the floor to make light.  
"I can't believe you arranged all this for me," said Ian with a smile on his face  
"well, get ready red, cause the best is yet to come."

————————————————————————————————

Their date was going great, Mickey had baked some Mac and Cheese, delicious according to Ian, and had taken some cupcakes from Ian's favorite bakery, Mickey was satisfied with what he had done for his boyfriend.  
"Thanks again for tonight, it was great," Ian said leaning back at the table, not noticing he was putting his hand right next to Mickey's,  
Instead, the black-haired boy noticed, so he took Ian's hand and held it lightly,  
"Only the best for my boyfriend" Ian smiled  
Mickey moved his arm slightly, thus dropping a fork under the table, which Ian promptly went to retrieve, ending up under the table, finding the tool under one of Mickey's legs, Ian approached his hand to get the fork, accidentally touching his boyfriend near the leg, Mickey shuddered at that touch, which Ian saw, so he decided to try again, trying to touch it a little higher, while he was still under the table.  
Mickey reacted in the same way as before  
"what the fuck are you doing" by lowering his head, finding Ian in the middle of his legs.  
Ian smiled, "I want to pay you back for the lovely dinner."  
Mickey didn't object when he saw Ian undoing his jeans.  
Ian rubbed his hand over the fabric of his boxer shorts, lightly tightening his grip on Mickey's dick, which had become hard, and kicked him out of his boxer shorts  
"I missed you," Ian said with a smile,  
Mickey laughed slightly, now overwhelmed by the pleasure of having Ian's hand on him.  
The red carefully passed his hand on Mickey's cock, rubbing the tip with his thumb, Mickey moaned "go faster".  
But Ian didn't listen to him, he slowed down the movement.  
"not so fast I have to try something"  
Mickey nodded, though he was impatient.  
Ian brought his hand to the base and opened his mouth, letting out his tongue, which led to the tip of Mickey's dick,  
The black-haired boy moans loud "oh fuck"  
Ian continued , running his tongue down his dick,  
Mickey trembled "Ian"  
Ian thus, slid Mickey's dick inside his mouth, bending his head back and forth, trying to take it all, making him touch the tip with his throat, that was the climax for Mickey, who moaned loudly screaming "Iaaaan fuuuck" as he poured into the mouth of the redhead, who swallowed everything.  
Ian retrieved the fork and got up from under the table.  
Mickey looked at his boyfriend still out of tune, "where did that come from?"  
Ian smiled, laughing, "I've been watching a lot of porn lately," he said laughing.  
Mickey laughed with him, "please never stop seeing them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u on Sunday 👀


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 16 years old

"So you're telling me that Loki and Thor aren't really brothers?!" Mickey said as he walked into the bar followed by Ian.  
"Come on, Mick, I told you, there's no way you can't remember." Ian was telling to Mickey for the hundredth time in that month the plot of Thor, a film seen with his brother, because according to Mickey, "Thor is not worthy of being an Avengers ", what a fool...  
"I'd have suspected a little bit, Loki's a lot better than his brother, there's no way they were related," said Mickey convinced.   
"That's the same thing you said a month ago!" Said Ian desperate to his boyfriend.   
"Yeah, I know I was messing with you," said Mickey with a little smile.   
Ian was laughing, he kicked Mickey under the table, "you're a dick".   
"Come on, you're laughing too, it was funny!"   
Ian stood up "I'm going to the bathroom for not answer" still with a smile on his face as he walked to the bathroom.

After a few seconds Ian had got up, a guy walked up to Mickey.  
"Hey, is this seat taken?"   
Mickey looked at him, blond hair and brown eyes, not his type.   
"There's a fucking bag next to the chair, do you think it's free?" He answered rudely, as usual, of course, except with Ian.  
"Hmm, arrogant, I like that," said the boy, who, careless of the seat occupied, decided to sit down  
Mickey set him on fire with his look, "What the fuck are you doing?"   
"I just wanted to ask you out, calm down," said the boy handing over his phone  
"here, give me your number"   
Mickey crossed his arms, watching Ian behind him, looking at the boy in a not exactly friendly way,  
"Look, I'll tell you now, or you disappear now or the next thing that's gonna be served in this bar will be cups of your blood, and I hope you pick the first one, because their coffee is awesome" said Ian furiously.   
"God calm down, I'm leaving" the blond guy got up, looking at the two guys badly before he left the bar.   
"Asshole," said Ian as he sat in his seat...  
Mickey looked at him entertained and Ian noticed him. "What's up?"  
"Nothing, it just amuses me when you're jealous."   
"I wasn't jealous"  
"You weren't?" Said Mickey raising an eyebrow  
"No, shut up and order," said Ian, giving the menu to Mickey, who was still slightly laughing at his boyfriend's reaction.

—————————————————————————————————————

The thing was that Ian was very jealous, every time they were in the school locker room and some kids were looking at Mickey, and especially at his ass, or those times they went to clubs and they tried openly with his boyfriend, throwing their hands on him, and after what happened yesterday, Ian realized something.  
That he was so jealous because he loved Mickey.  
Sure, in two years he'd developed very strong feelings for his boyfriend, but he never realized they could be that strong.  
Seeing a boy ask Mickey for his number made him realize that his boyfriend could leave him at any moment and he could see him going out with other people, and just the thought of seeing Mickey with another person made him want to throw up.  
So Ian, early that morning, panicked, decided to go to Mickey's house, knocking on the door countless times, finding Mickey's figure in front of him.  
Mickey rubbed his eyes out, focusing some red hair...   
"Ian what are you doing here, it's seven o'clock!" Said Mickey after he yawned...   
"I love you," Ian said in a flash.  
"What?" Said Mickey still very sleepy  
"I love you"

————————————————————————————————————

Mickey dragged Ian into his room, closing the door behind him, and then took Ian's shirt off, the red one did the same, and after a few seconds both of them were wearing only their boxers on Mickey's still undone bed.  
The black-haired boy straddling Ian as he slowly rubbed himself on his boyfriend, who made little moans when he felt their growing erections touching each other.  
Ian stood up slightly to kiss Mickey who promptly reciprocated, their tongues exploring each other, in a slow rhythm, as they savored each other.  
Mickey broke away from kissing "Ian fuck me"  
Ian looked his boyfriend in the eyes, "you'r sure?"   
Mickey nodded, pulling Ian in another kiss, as he stuck his hand into Ian's boxer shorts, touching his already hard and wet cock,   
Mickey licked his lips, moving his hand slowly on his boyfriend's cock.  
Ian moaned, pushing his hips up, "I don't think I'll last long like this."  
Mickey removed his hand, standing next to Ian  
The redhead quickly took off his boyfriend's boxers "open your legs" Ian commanded Mickey, who immediately obeyed   
"there's some stuff in the drawer" Mickey said almost whispering   
Ian opened the drawer and saw a box of condoms and lubricant closed, grabbed them both, shaking the box in front of his boyfriend who looked up.   
"I wanted to be prepared"   
Ian chuckled, "how long have you been planning to do that?"   
Mickey shrugged, "I've been thinking about it for a while, I wanted you to be my first."  
Ian approached Mickey, leaving a little kiss on his lips "let's start working then" and winked at him.  
The red took some lubricant and put it on two fingers, starting to tease Mickey with one finger near his entrance "I'll do it as gently as I can baby" Ian said reassuring his boyfriend.   
"God still with that nickna- oh fuck" Ian slipped it in before Mickey could finish talking.   
He moved his finger slowly back and forth, feeling how tight Mickey was.  
At first Mickey felt a certain pain, but while the red repeated the movement several times he was getting used to it and it was becoming pleasant "more" Mickey whispered as he moaned.   
Ian obeyed, sticking another finger, repeating the same movements...  
"I think I'm ready," said Mickey as he looked into Ian's eyes and nodded.   
The red took off his fingers, grabbed some more lubricant and ran it over his length, then put a condom on.  
He approached Mickey, who was impatient, and sat between his legs.  
Ian put the tip inside his boyfriend, they both moaned at that movement, Mickey nodded his head, letting Ian know he could go on, so the red one slowly slid over his entire length, standing firm to get his boyfriend used to it.  
"Fuck," said breathless Mickey.  
Ian began to move and moaned as he felt how tight Mickey was...   
"love you , fuck" said Ian, increasing his thrust, while Mickey kept moaning, trying to meet his boyfriend's thrust "harder".   
Ian moved Mickey's legs, carrying them over his shoulders, so he could go deeper, moving faster, "You're so fucking tight," Ian moaned.   
Ian touched Mickey's prostate, who moaned loudly "Iaaaan fuck"   
Ian went on, touching it with every thrust "fuck, I'm so close"  
"Me too," said breathless Mickey  
Ian grabbed Mickey's dick and jerked it in time with his thrusts,  
he heard Mickey tighten around him, "I'm coming."  
Ian nodded, pushing slowly but forcefully,   
hearing Mickey moaning "Fuck Ian, I love you" as he came on his hand, that was the climax for Ian, who poured himself into the condom.  
The red one, after a few breaths, came out of Mickey, putting himself next to him, taking off the condom and throwing it in the bin next to the bed.  
"Fuck," said Mickey, sighing  
"Yeah" Ian nodded, standing up to take his boyfriend's coming out of his hand.

————————————————————————————————————-

An hour had passed and Ian and Mickey were still in bed, kissing, cuddling and telling how much they loved each other, everything was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See u on Sunday 🥰


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 16.

It was the last day of the 11th grade and Ian didn't show up at school, which seemed suspicious to Mickey, since his boyfriend hadn't even warned him, so he spent the whole day, unfortunately for him, next to Amanda, who kept asking impertinent questions about their relationship.  
Mickey would have rather been shot in the leg.  
When the bell finally rang announcing the end of the last hour, the black-haired boy decided to go to Gallagher's house to see what happened to his boyfriend.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey knocked on the door and to open was a Debbie with a very worried face.   
"Finally you're here! We have been looking for you since this morning...wait, where is Ian?"   
Mickey made a confused face "What? He's not here?"Debbie shook her head "He didn't come back last night but we thought he was staying at your place".   
"Fuck, last night he didn't come to me," said Mickey worried...  
What had happened to Ian?

—————————————————————————————————————

"So you live here now?" Said Ian looking around at the house his mother had moved into with her boyfriend.  
"Yes baby, do you like it?" Monica gave a smile to Ian   
Ian nodded "Yes, how did you afford this place ?"   
Monica approached Ian "Let's just say I also had a night job" and winked at him.  
After Monica told Ian how she became a stripper, the red was more intrigued than disgusted.  
He came home that night thinking in the bus how it would help him to work at Linda's supermarket and in the meanwhile doing a second job.  
In the end he was physically fit and being the center of attention for him was certainly not a problem.  
He opened the door of his house, finding all the Gallaghers and Mickey panicked to his surprise. 

"Where the fuck have you been?" shouted Mickey, making Ian jump...   
"I was with Monica, why, who died?" Said Ian confused   
"We thought you were, dickhead, why the fuck didn't you answer to the phone?" Said Lip angry as he walked up to his brother...   
"Sorry it was dead," said Ian shrugged his shoulders.   
"I can't believe it," said Mickey, passing him and leaving the house slamming the door.  
Ian chased him "Mickey wait!"   
"Ian you realize that you disappeared for two days! Eh? Are you sure you were really with Monica?"  
"Are you insinuating that I was cheating on you? Really Mickey?"   
Mickey shrugged his shoulders "I don't fucking know, I don't know what to think!"  
"I assure you I didn't do anything bad, I just went with Monica to her new house."  
Mickey looked at him confused "A house? Monica?"   
"Yeah well, let's just say she worked hard to get what she wanted."  
Mickey giggled "Got it"  
Ian approached Mickey "Sorry, you're right I had to warn you".  
Mickey threw him in a hug "Yes, you should have warned me, and also I was next to Amanda the whole last day of school, while the only thing I wanted to do was fuck you under the bleachers".  
Ian giggled "I'll make it up to you, I swear" whispering in Mickey's ear.   
"How about making up for it now?" Said Mickey raising an eyebrow   
Ian broke away from the embrace 

"Do you think the baseball field will be open at this hour?" 

—————————————————————————————————————

It had been a month since Ian had started working at the fairy tale as a "dancer" and adding the job at Kash and Grab, the redhead barely slept three hours a night, came home around four o'clock and woke up at seven in the morning to arrive precisely at eight to the store.  
But even though Ian looked tired, he said he was doing great, not to mention that he didn't want to get Mickey suspicious, who would never accept that his boyfriend was working in a gay club.

Ian had just arrived at Mickey's house, ready to spend the weekend to the Mikovich house, and he cannot wait.  
"Hey," said Mickey, who was only wearing a shirt and boxer shorts, opened the door.   
"Hello" Ian entered the house "is anyone there?" He raised an eyebrow   
"No, we're alone." Mickey smiled...   
"perfect" said Ian, pulling off Mickey's shirt   
"God you are uncontrollable, your cock never gets tired?" Said Mickey smiling   
"Mhh, let me think about it," said Ian, lowering hir boyfriend's boxer shorts and seeing that he was already half hard. "No."   
Mickey raised his eyes to the sky "Okay okay, but at least let's go to the couch".  
Ian nodded, while undressing, also remaining naked, approaching the sofa,  
Mickey positioned himself with his stomach on the backrest, with his ass in the air.  
Ian at that vision felt faint.  
He approached his boyfriend, gently caressed his boyfriend's ass "where's the lubricant?   
"It's finished , it's fine, just go in slowly," said Mickey impatiently.   
Ian nodded, taking his length in his hand and caressing it, pressing the tip inside Mickey, who grunted in the meantime.  
Ian continued to enter slowly, until he was completely inside him, standing still for a few seconds before Mickey told him he could move.  
Ian moved inside him slowly, "Fucking Gallagher, harder, I'm dying here," said Mickey moaning, Ian chuckled, grabbed his hips and began to increase his thrust, "Mhh, yeah like that" Mickey cried , lost in pleasure.  
Ian loved to see him in that state, he went faster, almost coming out and pushing hard, while Mickey could only moan . "I'm close" said Ian slowing down, Mickey nodded "Me too", Ian picked up speed, touching Mickey's dick and after a few pushes he came on Ian's hand, who listening to Mickey's moans came in his boyfriend.  
Ian slowly pulled out of Mickey, while the other guy lay down on the couch "God, it' s always so good" Ian nodded and giggled at his boyfriend's goofy face, he really loved him.

—————————————————————————————————————

Mickey woke up the next day and realized that he had fallen asleep naked on his couch, got up and decided to go take a shower.  
He went to the bathroom and opened the shower curtain and almost jumped when he saw Ian inside soaping himself "Good morning sleepyhead!  
"Fuck lower your voice, it's too early, but what time did you wake up?" said Mickey, going into the shower with him.   
"mhhh, at 5:00, I went for a run."   
"I admire your courage"   
"so...are you ready for round two?" Said Ian touching Mickey's ass, filling it with soap.  
"No man, we did it less than 6 hours ago how much coffee did you have this morning?!"   
Ian broke away from Mickey and finished washing himself, coming out of the shower...   
" didn't take any coffee" he said before he came out of the bathroom...   
Mickey looked up to the sky.  
When the black-haired boy came out of the shower, he saw a note from Ian on the fridge saying he had gone to work.  
Mickey puffed, that boy never stopped.

—————————————————————————————————————

It was four o'clock in the morning and Ian had just gotten home, with surprise he saw Mickey sitting on his couch, with an unfriendly look.  
"Where have you been? We were supposed to see a movie tonight !"   
"Around," said Ian, taking off his indifferent coat...   
"arou- what the fuck does that mean?" Said Mickey getting up from the couch and walking up to Ian  
"Ian is four o'clock! You slept 3 hours yesterday and now who knows where the fuck you're coming back from, tell me the truth, are you on something?" Said Mickey worried   
"No!"  
"And then what? Do you have someone else? Eh? That's why you're staying so late every night!"   
"NO!" Said Ian raising his voice  
"Then what the fuck were you doing?" Said Mickey screaming   
"I was working!"   
Mickey froze   
"Working?"  
"Yes Mickey, I'm working at a gay club in boystown."  
"Are you a stripper now ? Really Ian?"  
"I- listen, i'm dancing on a platform, I don't go near anyone and no one can move near me".  
"why are you doing this?"  
"because I needed some money for college, I'm not smart enough to win a scholarship and I don't want to stay here forever," said Ian with a sad look.   
"Okay, all right," said Mickey, calming down.   
"Tomorrow I'll take you here to see if you're safe in that shitty place."  
"All right" Ian agreed   
"okay, now let's go to sleep," said Mickey on the way up the stairs.  
Ian nodded and followed Mickey   
"One of these days I want a private show," said Mickey laughing...   
Ian giggled, taking Mickey by the hips "whatever you want for this ass".

—————————————————————————————————————

The next morning Mickey woke up, realizing that he was alone in bed, he puffed before getting up.  
He went into the kitchen and saw Lip drinking coffee.   
"Hey," said Mickey as he opened the fridge to see if there was anything there, miraculously finding some juice...   
"Hey, do you know where Ian is?"   
"Uh no, he probably went for a run." Mickey shrugged his shoulders.   
"Fuck, he needs to calm the fuck down."  
"Yes, who knows where he finds all that energy," said Mickey smiling before he drank his juice.  
"I'm afraid to know," Lip said before leaving the house.  
Mickey was confused, but in the end, that was Lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys then, first of all I apologize for being so inactive, I had a block and I couldn't put my ideas together, I hope it's over now 😅  
> Anyway thanks for reading this story, and leave kudos and comments if you want ❤️


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU BESTFRIENDS  
> Used to stick together,  
> You're my best friend, I'll love you forever.  
> Ian and Mickey met in elementary school, and from then on they became inseparable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey are 16.

The summer was finally beginning and the Gallaghers were setting up their pool with Kevin's help, even if the one who was working the most was Ian, who had started assembling some pieces since 5 am, Lip every day was more sure of what was going on, expecting at any moment a collapse, just as happened to his mother Monica, at least now he would have been prepared, instead of being an 8 year old boy who wanted in vain to make his mother smile again.  
Lip this time was prepared, and that's why the next day, when he saw Ian in his bed at 2 p.m., he wasn't surprised at all, just damn sad and not at all pleased to have guessed what his brother had.

The older boy approached Ian's bed, sitting on the edge, seeing that his brother had his eyes open,  
"Hey, what's up?"Lip asked, even though he knew he wouldn't get an answer, in fact he only heard Ian whispering something before he moved further into bed, away from his brother.  
"All right, I'll go warn the others."  
Lip got up, and before going to Fiona's in the kitchen, he wiped away the tears that were coming out non-stop, wondering why Ian had taken that gene and not him.

——————————————————————————————————————————

It had been three days since Mickey had no news of Ian, not even a message, so he decided to go to his house, but when he heard his phone vibrate he stopped, seeing to his surprise that the message had not been sent by his favorite Gallagher:

Lip: we need to talk.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"So what is it? Ian wants to break up with me but he didn't have the balls so he sent you?" Said Mickey almost laughing, with an empty beer can in his hand.   
"No, it's about Ian but it's not what you think," said Lip sitting on Mickey's couch, with a more than serious face.  
"All right, talk."  
"Do you remember our mother Monica?"  
Mickey nodded.  
"Ian is much more similar to her than we thought."  
"In what more similar?" asked Mickey confused   
"Ian is bipolar, just like Monica."  
Mickey was motionless, he felt suffocated and could only say to the other guy:  
"What should I do?"  
Lip shook his head "you can't do anything, you just have to wait for him to feel better and not make him feel guilty that he can't move".  
"Just wait?"  
"Yes Mickey, just wait".

——————————————————————————————————————————

In the last few weeks many things had happened.  
Mickey had read more than twenty articles on bipolar disorder while he was at Gallagher's house, seeing Ian slowly get out of bed.  
He told him he would wait for him, and he did.  
The day Ian got up, it was in the afternoon and Mickey was asleep in a chair next to his bed, the red one sketched a smile when he saw him there, before going to the bathroom taking care to don't wake him up.  
Ian in those days didn't do much, he spent more days on the couch, leaning on Mickey and that was enough for both.  
Ian made an appointment with the doctor, to see which pills he should start taking, after a very long fight, the redhead decided to go there, the only condition was that only Mickey would accompany him , who accepted without hesitation.

The red woke up, finding Mickey still asleep in the bed, Ian stared at his boyfriend, placing his hand on his cheek, thinking how lucky he was.  
When Mickey woke up, he sketched a smile   
"good morning"  
"Hey"  
Ian gave him a kiss on the cheek before he got up   
"Do you want pancakes?"  
"Of course"  
"Then get out of bed and help me ."  
Mickey raised his eyes to the sky before getting up   
"you're always the same Gallagher".  
"And you love me for this," said Ian winked at him.  
"Unfortunately yes"  
"Me too," said Ian  
"What?"  
"I love you"  
Mickey smiled, approaching Ian to give him a kiss, but Ian moved, going to the bathroom.   
"Teeth first!"   
The black-haired guy looked up to the sky and followed him, he was so fucking in love with that redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading this story, and leave kudos and comments if you want ❤️


End file.
